1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to coaxial cable connectors capable of being connected to a terminal.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors such as F-connectors are used to attach coaxial cable to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. Coaxial cable F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes a center conductor surrounded by a dielectric, in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding foil and/or braid (hereinafter referred to as a conductive grounding sheath); the conductive grounding sheath is itself surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
Securing an F-connector to a coaxial cable requires the application of a direct axial compression force to the F-connector. While a compound leverage compression tool is used in the field to enable technicians to secure the F-connector, it would be desirable for connector installers to have a coaxial connector requiring lower axial compression force but maintaining current functional standards such as environmental sealing, RF performance and mechanical performance.